


Take Him Down a Couple Pegs

by iknowthekoolaidflavor



Series: Take Him Down a Couple Pegs [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Pegging, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, in the final chapter, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 22:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15958631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknowthekoolaidflavor/pseuds/iknowthekoolaidflavor
Summary: Daveed and the reader have been dating for a while now. What happens when he reveals to her one of his deepest desires?





	1. Chapter 1

Daveed had disappeared this morning, rushing out the door, telling you he would be back soon. He eyed you apprehensively before walking out the door. That was three hours ago and he still wasn’t back. 

 

You were still sitting on the bed when the front door opened. Daveed slowly walked down the hall, wondering if you were still home. When he stepped in the room, his eyes grew wide.

 

“Are you alright? This morning you seemed a bit...off”, you asked tentatively 

 

The black plastic bag was pushed behind his back. His eyes looked everywhere, but your face.

 

“Baby, whatever it is you can tell me”, you patted the empty spot on the bed

 

He walked over hesitantly, keeping the bag behind him as he sat down. Whenever he fiddled with his sleeves or the rings on his fingers, you knew something was getting to him. This time it was combination of both.

 

“You don’t have to tell me, but if you’re up to it let me know”

 

You smiled softly and he visibly relaxed as he pulled the bag from behind him.

 

“We try a lot of new things together and there’s something that I’ve wanted to try for a while now”, he paused and opened the bag so only he could see what was in it, “Just needed to find someone I trusted before I asked”

 

The black bag was flipped inside out and three items fell out: a bottle of lube, a prostate massager, and an anal plug.

 

“I...I want to try pegging with you. I think that’s what she said it was called”, he eyed you hesitantly before continuing, “I was at the sex shop we usually go to. The woman that always helps us--”

 

“Tiffany”

 

“Yeah, Tiffany. I told her about it because I didn’t know much about it and she told me to get these just to start me off before we try anything else”

 

It was hard to ignore the excitement building in his voice. This would mean the world to him if he could do it with you. Daveed had been dating you for a few years now. When it came to sex, you two were always open to trying new things.

 

“I’m glad that you trusted me enough to tell me that you want to do this with me. I’d love to Daveed”

 

He kissed you on your cheek, still eyeing the toys on the bed.

 

“When can we start?”

 

You smiled at the grin on his face, he was so ready for this, but sadly he would have to wait until later.

 

“Tomorrow”

 

“But--”

 

“You need to prep yourself before we do any of this. We can go out and get what we need today, then tomorrow the fun begins”, you winked at your boyfriend 

 

That soft smile remained on his face until he finally fell asleep that night.

*******************************

“(Y/N)? (Y/N)!”, Daveed called as he tried to shake you awake, “(Y/N/N), wake up”

 

You rolled over, glaring at your boyfriend, “Why are you waking me up at eight in the morning on a Saturday?”

 

“I..ummm…”, suddenly he was nervous again, unsure of how to tell you

 

The douche was no longer sitting on the dresser and the bathroom door was wide open.

 

“Did you clean up by yourself?”

 

“I did”, Daveed said proudly

 

He laid down next to you, staring at the ceiling. You took his hand, kissing each of his knuckles. 

 

“I’ll take a shower, then we can get started. Go ahead and get your toys ready”

 

The shower didn’t take long. You couldn’t get your mind off of what Daveed wanted you to do to him, it was turning you on quicker than you thought it would. The thought of working your way up to using a strap on with him already had your legs shaking.

 

When you stepped into the bedroom, the comforter was pulled back and the items from yesterday were placed on the knight stand. Daveed sat at the edge of the bed, naked and  patiently waiting for you to return. His cock was already hard.

 

You got on your knees in front of him, running you hands up and down his thighs.

 

“I can’t wait to do this with you”

 

“Me too”, he smiled

 

The room grew silent as he waited to see what your next move would be. You rubbed his cock, lifting it up enough to suck one of his balls into your mouth. You gave the other the same treatment and felt his cock twitch in your hand.

 

You took him in as far as you could. Feeling him hit the back of your throat forced you to moan around his cock and his body shook. 

 

After pulling away, you told him to get on his hands and knees, then positioned yourself behind him. His cheeks were spread apart and you slowly ran your tongue in a circle against his rim. His body tensed before he relaxed into your touch. 

 

Daveed arched his back more as your tongue made figure eights against him. A moan escaped his lips as he buried his face into the bed. You adjusted the diameter of your circles, moving them farther apart, then closer together. 

 

“(Y/N)”, he cried softly, “I...fuck”

 

When you squeezed his cheeks and spread them further apart, his entire body began to shake. You played with his body as much as you could: caressing his balls, perineum, and rubbing his back. The more he relaxed, the easier it was for the tip of your tongue to work its way past his rim. 

 

You didn’t move it in any further to gauge his reaction. He relaxed against your tongue and you worked your tongue in slowly. When you were halfway in, you moved your tongue around hesitantly, trying to see what movement he enjoyed the most. You went from lapping your tongue, going in circles, to using your tongue in a penetrative motion.

 

Daveed gripped the sheets and nearly screamed as you simultaneously stroked his cock. 

 

“I don’t want to cum yet. Please”, he begged

 

You cautiously pulled away from him, directing him to lay on his back. While he caught his breath, you went to the bathroom to rinse out your mouth. You knew you were going to kiss him again by the end of the day.

 

When you came back to the bedroom, Daveed was staring at the ceiling again with a dreamy look in his eye and a soft smile on his lips.

 

You laid next to him, kissing him from his cheek to his neck.

 

“Was that alright?”, you asked anxiously

 

“That was more than alright”, he cheered, “I’ve never been so close to cumming that quick. What’s next?”

 

He grinned as you reached for the lube and the prostate massager, already rolling over to get on his hands and knees.

 

“You can stay on your back. I want to see your face”

 

He rolled over and pushed his legs apart as you spread lube on his hole and your fingers. Your finger rested against him and waited for him to relax. When he finally did, you slipped in the tip of you middle finger. Slowly, you worked it in and waited again for a response. 

 

“You can move (Y/N). I’m good”

 

You took your time fingering him. If you went too fast, you feared you would hurt him. Eventually,  you were able to work in two more fingers. Once you curled them, delicately rubbing his prostate, he opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Daveed squeezed his eyes shut at the new sensation. You rubbed a little harder and he began to whimper.

 

“It...it feels so good”, he gripped the sheets tighter, making no attempt to keep his hips still, “Please don’t stop”

 

Your pussy quivered at the sight of your boyfriend lying beneath you. His moans grew louder as he fucked himself on your fingers. Unable to control yourself, you straddled his thigh, rubbing your pussy against him.

 

His eyes grew wide, watching you fuck yourself, while still fingering him. You took your time pulling your fingers out of him. The prostate massager was coated in lube while Daveed eyed you excitedly. He has been waiting for this for a while now. Once it was positioned against his prostate, you turned it on low.

 

Daveed cursed, trying to keep his body under control was proving to be difficult. After turning up the speed, you massaged his legs and touched him everywhere except his cock.

 

“Can you ride me?”, he asked shyly

 

There was nothing stopping you from sinking yourself down onto this throbbing cock. Both of you cried out at the same time as you bounced on his cock. You ran your hands through his hair, kissing him fervently. 

 

Daveed was already close to cumming and so were you. The harder you pushed down on him, the harder the toy hit his prostate. The stimulation from both ends would quickly send him over the edge.

 

Your tongue delved into his mouth, fighting with his. He gave in easily, feeling his orgasm approaching. You rubbed your clit, nearing the edge yourself. 

 

As you came on his cock, Daveed stilled, back arching off the bed as his orgasm knocked the wind out of him. He wildly thrusted into you, nowhere near coming down from his high. Each thrust made him clench around the toy, prolonging his orgasm.

 

When he had nothing left to give, he laid on the bed still shaking. You pulled yourself off of him, trying to steady your legs as you positioned yourself between his legs. He caught your devilish grin and immediately knew what you would do next.

 

He cursed when he felt you turn it up to the final speed. You sucked his sensitive tip, watching  his body tremble as he screamed your name.

 

“(Y/N)...fu...I…”, his eyes rolled to the back of his head

 

Even though he was still sensitive, Daveed tried rolling his hips to get more friction. His mouth fell open, letting out another whimper.

 

As sexy as it was to see him no longer in control, you decided to give him a break and turned off the massager. Slowly, it was pulled out and you took your time cleaning Daveed up.

 

The same dreamy smile spread across his face, but this time he was looking at you. He was content and sighed happily when you cuddled into his side.

 

“Thank you for doing this for me”

 

“I’m happy I got to do this with you”

 

The silence was comfortable enough for you both to doze off, not before Daveed whispered how much he loved you over and over. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daveed and the reader try pegging for the first time.

“What are we going to try today?”

 

Daveed was laying next to you in bed. It was Sunday morning and so far all you had done was take a shower and change into a different pair of pajamas. 

 

When you woke up this morning, he was still asleep with a soft smile on his face. He looked so peaceful until you started leaving a trail of kisses down his neck. He squirmed as he steadily blinked his eyes open. When you found his sweet spot, he gasped. As he began to wake up, you started taking off more articles of clothing. For an hour or so, you made out and touched each other, but you didn’t dare go past that. 

 

“We won’t get to the main event until a little later”, you said as you ran your fingers through his curls

 

He pushed his cock into your thigh and grinned, “Do we have to wait?”

 

“Of course baby”, you said as you stroked him through his pajama pants. He threw his head back, letting out a soft sigh. You placed wet kisses up and down his neck again. When you felt his body shaking, you pulled away. 

 

“Get on your hands and knees”

 

You watched him scramble to get into place as you pulled out lube and a butt plug. Once you worked one finger in, he melts into the mattress. You added more lube as you worked your way up to three. Daveed laid wanton on the mattress, breathing heaving and shaking.

 

He gripped the sheets when he felt your fingers rub his prostate, choking out a moan as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

 

“You can’t cum yet, okay?”

 

“Okay”, he mumbled

 

“I can’t wait to fuck you later. You’re doing so good for me baby”

 

He squeezed himself around your fingers, trying to catch his breath. You took your time pulling  your fingers out and reached for the plug. After putting a generous amount of lube on it, you placed it against his drenched anus. Daveed arched his back as you slowly pushed the toy in.

 

“How does it feel?”, you asked once it was finally seated inside him

 

“It’s a little different from last night”, he gasped as he sat up and crawled off the bed

 

When the tail brushed against the back of his thigh, he tried to turn around in time to look at it.

 

“What th--”, he marveled at the plug as his fingers rubbed the tail, “Is this what you hid from me in the store?”

 

“Yes”, you grinned, “I thought it was cute”

 

He stood with his back facing the mirror so he could get a better look at it. He shifted his hips a little to get used to the tail as well a the sensation.

 

“Well...I don’t hate it”, he smirked

 

“All you need are some ears and you have yourself a Halloween costume”

 

“I don’t want my friends seeing me in this”   
  


“Aww, not even Rafa?”

 

A shiver ran down his spine at the thought of his best friend seeing him like this. When you walked back into the room after washing your hands, Daveed was still standing in the mirror admiring the tail. 

 

“What do I put on? I don’t want to cover it up”

 

“You can put on some socks”, you grinned 

 

He followed you down the hall in nothing but his socks, waiting for your next move.

 

“Can you keep me company while I make breakfast?”

 

“Of course”, he cheered while he hesitantly sat on a bar stool. You watch him shift in his seat, feeling the plug press into him. 

 

You made small talk, trying to keep his mind off of it. You listen to him grow excited as he tells you about what he plans to do next with his career. After making sure you had all your ingredients, you were almost ready to make your crepes. 

 

“Baby?”, you gently asked

 

“Yes?”

 

“Can you get the pan out for me?”

 

He was ready to protest, knowing the pan was in the cabinet right next to your foot, yet he got up anyway. As soon as he bent over, you ran your nails down his back. A shiver ran down his spine. You shamelessly ogled your boyfriend bent over in front of you. His cheeks were spread apart and the tail dangled between his legs. 

 

You ran your hands down his back until you reached the plug. Slowly, you began to pull it out. He gasped as he tried to hold on to the doors of the cabinet. When you slid it back in, he nearly let go.

 

“(Y/N)”, he groaned, “I…”

 

“What’s that baby? I thought you were getting the pan for me?”, you grinned knowing he wouldn’t be able to do much

 

You pulled the plug in and out of him as slow as possible while kissing his back. Daveed’s moans filled the kitchen while he was barely keeping himself together. You picked up the pace, watching him bite his lip, concentrating on not cumming. Soon you wrapped your arm around him and stroked his cock. He didn’t know if he should thrust his hips forward to get more friction from you hand or the plug. 

 

He let out a frustrated sigh as his cock twitched in the palm of your hand. He was about to reach him climax when you pulled your hand away, still fucking him with the plug.

 

“I’m almost--”

 

“No we’re saving that for tonight, remember?”, you cooed, “We’re almost done”

 

You started stroking him a lot slower than before, knowing it would frustrate him even more.

 

“(Y/N)...please”

 

“Almost done”, you said as you leaned closer to his ear, “Are you gonna be good for me today? Be my good boy?”

 

You planted a soft kiss on his cheek and another on his jawline. He tightened around the plug.

 

“Yes”, he moaned, “I’m your good boy”

 

Daveed was holding on by a thread until you pulled your hand away and left the plug inside him. When you finished washing your hands, he took his time pulled himself up with the pan in his hand and a blush on his face.

 

“How much longer do I have to wait?”

 

“Don’t worry about it. You’ll get what you want soon enough”, you said as you kissed his cheek, “Want to make breakfast with me?”

 

The rest of your Sunday was spent eating and watching movies. You kept finding excuses to get Daveed off the couch and every time he moved, you pulled the butt plug or played with the tail. He had been aroused for most of the day, but you still wouldn’t allow him to cum.

 

By the time the late afternoon came around, you were halfway through the Winter Soldier when you started to trail kisses up his neck. You told him to wait until tonight, but you couldn’t wait any longer. 

 

When you reached the spot behind his ear, he gasped and immediately wrapped his arms around you. You were straddling his lap, sitting right above his hardening cock. As you pulled him into a kiss, you pulled his hair back to give you access to his neck. While you grinded against his cock, you left several hickies on his neck.

 

Daveed was a quivering mess, barely able to keep himself together. His arms wrapped around you even tighter to hold you in place once you let go of his hair. He pushed you against his cock so he could grind against you at his own pace. 

 

“Fuck”, he moaned as he kissed between your chest

 

Your nipples brushed against his chest as he rubbed against your clit. You were so tempted to take off your clothes and ride him on the couch. 

 

“Daveed...if you cum now we have to wait until later”

 

“This isn’t for me, it’s for you”

 

He bucked his hips, knowing how rough you like it. Your body trembled as he moved one hand to roll your nipple between his fingers and bite your neck. You moaned his name as your climax grew near.

 

“I know babe. I got you”, he reiterated, thrusting his hips faster 

 

You nearly screamed as came. He was was still rubbing his cock against you, knowing you were still sensitive and nowhere near coming down from your high. You could feel how soaked you were. He flipped you on your back and peeled off the rest of your clothes. His lips were on yours again as his slipped two fingers in, roughly rubbing against your g spot. Your body stilled. Daveed knew what he was doing and you were going to return the favor later on.

 

He trailed kisses down to your chest and took one nipple in his mouth while he rolled the other between your fingers. He used his thumb to rub your sensitive clit. 

 

You were already close. He smirked when you screamed as he sucked, rolled, and rubbed you harder. He was trying his best to send you over the edge as quick as possible.

 

“I’m so close. I’m gonna--”

 

This time you screamed. This orgasm made all your limbs feel weak and you started seeing black spots. He was still softly rubbing your clit and g spot as you came down from your high while he kissed your neck. 

 

“Are you okay?”, he asked, worried that you were barely responding 

 

“I’m...fine..”, you mumbled, still a little dazed, “Need a minute”

 

Daveed pulled his fingers out and put a blanket over you. He returned with some water. A few minutes later you opened your eyes and realized your head was in Daveed’s lap.

 

“How long was I asleep?”

 

“About ten minutes. You can get more rest. I don’t mind”

 

You pulled him off the couch and made your way to the bedroom. He could barely hide the excitement on his face. He crawled on to the bed as he watched as you pulled the lube and strap on out of the drawer. 

 

When you turned around he was laying on his side, watching as you adjusted the straps around your waist. Once it was secure, you climbed on top of him, attacking him with wet kisses. He softly sighed at the attention you gave him. 

 

You kissed his lips as your hand trailed down his chest. You stroked his cock, playing with the precum that already spilled over. When he gasped, you slipped your tongue in his mouth. You didn’t have to fight him long for dominance, he was already ready to give in and leave you in control.

 

“You know I love you, right?”

 

“Of course I do”, he grinned, “I love you too”

 

You kissed and stroked him until you were ready to pull the plug out. You removed it as gently as you could. There was no need to prep him much farther, but you found yourself putting more lube on your fingers and spreading him open finger by finger. By the time you reached three, he was ready for you to fuck him. He threw his head into the pillow, moans filling the room, and tightening himself around you.

 

“(Y/N)”, he groaned as you rubbed his prostate, “I’m ready”

 

He rolled his hips, beginning to fuck himself on your fingers. He started to softly beg you and you knew he had enough. 

 

You rubbed more lube on his anus and the dildo. You placed the tip at his entrance and waited for him to open. Unhurriedly, you slid in the tip, then stopped to gauge his reaction. He bit his lips and furrowed his brow, letting out a shaky breath. Daveed nodded as you slid in farther. He tried to catch his breath as you bottomed out and stilled inside him.

 

You returned to kissing and leaving hickies on his neck, patiently waiting for him to tell you he was alright or wanted to stop.

 

“You can move now. Take your time”

 

“Of course”

 

You watched his face as you slowly pulled out half way, then slid back in. You took you time, giving him time to adjust. 

 

His eyes fluttered shut and his mouth hung open, but nothing came out. Your hands gripped his hips as you positioned yourself to hit his prostate. A moan tore through him as you gripped his hips tighter.

 

You continued with your steady pace, watching as he came undone. He was shaking with sweat on his brow and a euphoric look on his face.

 

He started to speak, but nothing was coming out.

 

“What do you need baby?”, you asked softly 

 

“More. I need...more”

 

Your thrusts grew slightly sharper, only so you didn’t hurt him in the process. Daveed’s back arched when you stroked his cock. He mumbled quietly about making him feel good and being close to cumming. 

 

The sight in front of you turned you on more than you could imagine. Daveed lying beneath you, begging you to keep fucking him.

 

He opened his eyes and caught your loving gaze. He blushed and looked away, almost feeling embarrassed.

 

“It’s okay’, you cooed as you let go of his cock and pressed your body against his, “I got you”

 

He pulled you in for another kiss. You took your time, keeping your hands on his hips. Every time you thrusted into him, your body rubbed against his cock. The stimulation was almost too much for him.

 

When he was close to coming, his body trembled. He was hardly in control of himself.

 

“You almost there?”, you bit down on his neck. He groaned, knowing he wouldn’t last much longer. 

 

“I’m...fuck”

 

He started rolling his hips against the strapon. 

 

“Go ahead and cum. You were such a good boy today, you know that? So good for me”

 

You knew he couldn’t take it. He squeezed himself around the strapon and came all over both your stomachs. His body shook as his orgasm overwhelmed him. You were still thrusting into him as he was coming down from his high. 

 

Finally, he stopped shaking as he laid on the bed, eyes still shut and a soft smile on his face. You kissed all over his face, gently rubbing his sides.

 

When he opened them, you were staring down at him and his blush returned. You kissed him again for reassurance and worked the toy out of him. Once everything was put away, you wondered what you could do to make him comfortable.

 

“Do you need anything else? Food? Something to drink?”, you worried when you saw him lying on the bed motionless

 

“‘M good”, he rolled over and patted the space next to him, “Just need you”

 

You crawled on to the bed and he happily slid into your arms, nuzzling your neck. You laid still in the silence with Daveed listening to your heartbeat as he began to doze off. You kissed his forehead and pulled the blanket over you two. Before you knew it, he was softly snoring with the same soft smile still on his face.  

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daveed wants to be on top.

“I want to ride you”, Daveed blurted out as soon as you stepped back in to the bedroom

 

Once the initial shock wore off, you went to brush your teeth.

 

“You’re not still sore from yesterday?”, you asked tentatively 

 

“Only a little bit. I’ll be fine”, he shrugged as he made up the rest of the bed

 

You finished brushing your teeth, then proceed to put on some lotion. You started to make a show out it, just for fun. He stared at you biting his lip, cock already stirring in his shorts.

 

“How long have you been thinking about this...riding in particular?”

 

He paused for a moment, no longer watching you.

 

“It was always the first thing that came to mind when I thought about pegging. When I realized how much it turned me on, I knew I wanted to try it”

 

“I wish you would have told me before last night”, you frowned

 

“Last night was perfect. I wouldn’t change it for the world”

 

You could see the outline of his cock through his shorts. You rubbed him through his clothing and he relaxed into your touch. You relished in the moans he released knowing it would only get louder from here.

 

Daveed seemed to enjoy prepping more than anything. He laid on the bed with his legs already spread for you. You managed to get two fingers in and he was already panting and begging for more. His legs trembled as you kissed up his thigh until you reached the base of his cock. Sucking him softly in that spot always drove him crazy. He sighed happily as you made your way to his tip. You took in as much of him as you could as you simultaneously rubbed circles against his prostate. He melted into the mattress with a soft smile spreading across his lips.

 

He had never been so in love with you before.

 

You took your time going down on him, feeling his cock hit the back of your throat. You knew he would be close soon enough, but wouldn’t let him finish just yet. As his thighs started to tremble again, you pulled your mouth off of him with a pop and removed your fingers. 

 

Daveed was starting to love watching you put the strap on around your waist. You do a little dance to shimmy it on. The grin on his face grew when it was finally in place and you grabbed the lube.

 

You were on your back after you spread copious amounts of lube on the dildo. 

 

“Ready?”, you asked hesitantly

 

He nodded as he straddled your waist.

 

“Please take your time”, you begged. The last thing you wanted was for him to hurt himself in all his excitement.

 

He unhurriedly lowered himself down on to the toy and paused halfway before it bottomed out. He took his time before moving his hips slowly. This position was as knew to him as it was to you. You weren’t sure what to do with your hands at the moment and neither was he. 

 

You both laughed as you caught each other’s gaze.

 

“You can touch me, you know?” he said barely above a whisper

 

“I know. I just like watching you”

 

His legs shook and he held back a moan. His cock twitching didn’t go unnoticed.

 

“You like having people watch you?”

 

Daveed’s eyes grew wide at hearing you say something that was so taboo to him, but his body reacted differently. His body was still shaking and his cock twitched again.

 

“I’ll take that as a yes”, you grinned, “Who would have thought you were an exhibitionist?”

 

He moved his hips faster the more you egged him on. He concentrated on the feeling of the dildo repeatedly hitting his prostate as he gripped the headboard. The thought of someone else being in the room with you two made his body grow hotter. He threw his head back as he moaned loud enough to wake the entire street.

 

“I’m not. I swear”

 

“Oh really?”, you laughed, “Your body is betraying you baby. Pretty sure the entire neighborhood can hear. Is that what you wanted all along? For them to hear you fucking yourself on a dildo?”

 

His mouth dropped open, yet nothing came out, but a small pant. He gripped the headboard a little tighter.

 

“What if we got Rafa join in and watch you ride my cock? Would you like that?”

 

“Fuck”, he moaned

 

“Can’t you just imagine him sitting in the corner, rubbing his cock as he watches you?”

 

He put his hands on either side of your face and began to fuck himself harder on the dildo. You put your hands on his waist and slammed your hips into him to meet his thrusts. He nearly screamed. 

 

“I think Rafa would enjoy seeing you like this. Barely in control. Ready to come from a fake cock. Touching himself while he watches you ride me like a good boy”, you said cooed

 

“(Y/N)”, he moaned, “Please. Touch me”

 

“I am touching you, baby”, you grinned as you squeezed your fingers into his waist

 

“Not there. Please, I--”

 

He cut himself off with a moan as you rubbed his cock at a painfully irritating pace you knew he wouldn’t enjoy. He groaned in frustration, unsure of what to do next. 

 

He buried his face in your neck, enjoying the feeling of you fucking him. This is exactly what he wanted: you lying under him as you fucked him as hard as you could. Daveed wanted to be able to feel it tomorrow morning. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer with his cock now rubbing against your stomach and the thought of Rafa watching him stuck in his head. 

 

His head was spinning as he sat himself up on his elbows. 

 

“I have to cum”, he breathes, “I…”

 

You watch his eyes roll to the back of head as one sharp thrust nearly made him lose it. His entire body shook as you reached for his cock and stroked him as fast as you were thrusting in to him. 

 

“Cum for me baby”, you grinned when you knew he was close

 

Daveed all but screamed at the intensity of his orgasm. You stroked him until the last of his cum emptied out on to your stomach. By the time he had come down from his high, he was whimpering. You stroked his tip, knowing it was sensitive. Your thrusts were small enough to softly rub against his prostate. 

 

When you finally stopped, he sighed in relief. He slowly pulls himself off of the dildo and collapses on the bed.

 

“I’m gonna run you a bath”, you kissed him on the cheek, cleaned yourself off, and ran his bath

 

He might pretend that he hates it, but he loves your vanilla bubbles. By the time it was done, he was started to nod off.

 

“Baby”, you cooed as you shook him gently, “Your bath is ready”

 

He pulled himself off the bed and you followed him to the bathroom. You watched him step in, making sure he didn’t fall over. When you sat on top of the toilet, he looked disappointed.

 

“You don’t want to join me?”, he said, clearly crestfallen that he was in the tub alone

 

“You want me too?”

 

“Of course I do”, he said as he made room for you 

 

You sat behind him and let him lean into you as you rubbed his shoulders. 

 

“How was it?”, you asked cautiously

 

“It was better than I expected. You were amazing”

 

He grinned as you hummed in approval.

 

“I didn’t make you uncomfortable with my dirty talk? You sure it wasn’t too much?”

 

“No, I liked it. I think I want to give that a try. Just not right now”

 

“That’s alright”, you smiled as you kissed his shoulder, “We can work our way up to it. We have time”

 

Eventually, you got out of the bath and into warm pajamas. It was only the early afternoon, but Daveed was worn out. You sat in the living room watching old cartoons as he told you other things he would be willing to try with you.

 

It was a relief and a shock to him as he revealed things he never thought he’s say out loud. He loved how excited you were when he brought up things you both wanted to try. 

 

Daveed knew that with the laundry list you both mentally created, the bedroom would never be boring for the two of you.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All eyes are on Daveed.

In the past few weeks, things between you and Daveed were as normal as it could get. You went to work, came home, talked about your day, then went to the bedroom. The strap-on didn’t always make an appearance, but you two still had fun ticking things off each others list.

 

Right in the middle of his was exhibitionism. You skipped over it as the weeks went by, but last night he told you he was ready and that you could pick the person to watch.

 

You got off the phone with your friend, a grin growing on your face. You knew it had to be someone Daveed was entirely comfortable with. Someone he trusted no matter what. Only one person came to mind and they would be at your door tomorrow afternoon.

 

*******************************

 

Daveed sat on the couch watching TV when someone knocked on the door. He knew he wasn’t expecting company and assumed you weren’t either. He opened the door to see his best friend standing there with a Cheshire grin on his face.

 

“What are you doing here?”, he sputtered

 

“Well hello to you too, Diggs”, Rafa affirmed as he walked right into your home

 

“You never told me you were coming over. What are you--”

 

Rafa grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the bedroom. He tried to pull his hand away, wondering if you had finished getting dressed.

 

“Wait”, he called before Rafa could get his hand on the knob, “(Y/N) isn’t dressed”

 

Rafa smirked at his friend as he knocked on the door.

 

“Come in”, you sang

 

The door opened and Daveed finally figured it out. You sat on the bed in his favorite (Y/F/C) lingerie set, a set of toys were sitting right in front of you, and a chair from your home office was sitting at the corner of the bed.

 

“Hey baby. Hey Rafa”

 

“Hi (Y/N)”, Rafa says before kissing you on the cheek, “Are you okay with me being here?”

 

“Yeah”, he breathed, already turned on at the thought of what would happen today

 

Daveed shifted under Rafa’s gaze as he eyed his cock through his shorts.

 

“Can you take your clothes off?”, you asked 

 

Daveed peeled off his shirt, then his shorts. He stood in his boxers and hesitated for a couple seconds. Then he pulled off his boxers and threw them in the pile on the floor. 

 

“Come here”

 

He walked to the other side of the bed and stood in front of you. Rafa made himself comfortable in the chair. You wrapped your arms around him and pulled him in for a kiss. You turned your body slightly to give Rafa a better view. 

 

Daveed happily responded as he felt you trail your hands down his chest. You stroked him, feeling him grow harder in your hand. He tried to pull you in closer, kissing you rougher than before. 

 

You pushed Daveed on the bed as you climbed down and sank to your knees. You took him in and allowed him to hit the back of your throat. He caught Rafa’s gaze. Something ignited in him. He wrapped your hair around his hand and thrusted into your mouth. When you glared up at him, all he could do was send you a wink.

 

He stared at Rafa again, who was enjoying the show. He slowly rubbed his hardening cock through his pants. Daveed moaned at the feeling of your mouth around his cock and Rafa stroking his.

 

“You’re not supposed to cum yet”, Rafa chided

 

“Says who?”

 

He pointed to you as you pulled his hands out of your hair.

 

“That’d be me”, you glared, “On your back, bend your knees”

 

He did as he was told with his legs spread open. He knew that tone meant you were going to torment him just for the fun of it. 

 

“Is this what you wanted baby?”, you asked as you stroked his cock, “Your legs spread, for Rafa”

 

He groaned as you rubbed his tight hole.

 

“You want to see what he really enjoys?”

 

“Please”, Rafa groaned

 

You got on your knees again, positioning yourself in front of Daveed. You slowly dragged your tongue in a circle around Daveed’s anus. He bit his lip, attempting to hold himself back. You stroked his tip as you continued. 

 

“Don’t stop”, he moaned, “Please don’t”

 

Rafa groaned as he finally pulled his pants and boxers down to his thighs. 

 

You hummed as you felt your tongue work its way past the tight ring. Daveed gripped the sheets and let out a moan. You worked your tongue in and out of him, loving the way he shifted his hips to get more of you. 

 

Rafa cursed under his breath knowing he was already close. He was shocked to find out Daveed wanted him to watch, yet even more shocked at the thought of him enjoying watching his two friends have sex.

 

Daveed’s hips bucked off the mattress as you squeezed his tip. As soon as he felt his orgasm near, you pulled away. He laid on the bed whimpering at the loss of your touch.

 

“I have to brush my teeth. Let Rafa see you touch yourself until I get back. Don’t cum”, you stressed

 

He nodded as his hand immediately went to his throbbing cock. 

 

When you reached the bedroom you heard a guttural moan echo through the house. You stepped inside to see Daveed on his back, trying to catch his breath. His cum was all over his thighs and the bed. Rafa sat across from him, cum dripping from his hand on to the floor.

 

They both looked at you sheepishly as they apologized.

 

“We’ll just have to continue this tonight then”, you smirked

 

Once everything was cleaned up, you plugged Daveed. He still admired the tail just like before. When Rafa caught him in the mirror, he looked away and tried to cover it up. He moved his  friend’s hand out the way and turned him around to get a better look. 

 

“Don’t be embarrassed”, Rafa grinned, “It looks good on you”

 

He gave it a little tug and Daveed struggled to keep his hips still. Before he could turn around, Rafa was already out the bedroom and headed downstairs.

 

You all decided to relax in the living room, unsure of what to do next. Everyone heavily anticipated what was to come later that night.

 

You were at peace until, they started to fight over the remote. 

 

“We’re not watching that shit”

 

“Turn it back on”

 

They were currently wrestling on the couch. Daveed held the remote at arms length as Rafa tried to unsuccessfully reach for it. Daveed was still naked and plugged up. Deep down you knew he was only doing it to feel Rafa rub against him.

 

“Diggs give me the--”

 

“Boys!”

 

They immediately froze in place and gave you their undivided attention. You sat up on the couch, irritated that they couldn’t give you some time to rest.

 

“Daveed”, you sternly said

 

“Yes”, he said hesitantly

 

“Come here”

 

Once he was seated next to you, you faced him. You took in the soft gleam in his eye and how he patiently anticipated what you would tell him to do next. You soon realized your frustration came from the fact that had yet to cum.

 

Before you could say anything, his lips were on yours and you were pushed back down on the couch. You relaxed into his touch as he trailed kisses down your neck and pulled your clothes off. As he threw them, they sat in a pile at Rafa’s feet. Rafa sat up on the couch as well, intrigued by the scene in front of him.

 

Daveed spread your legs, sucking your clit with ferver. Your body immediately jolts at the attention he’s giving you. His tongue delves into you and you find your fingers tangled in his curls. He takes his time bringing you to the edge only to stop when he knows you’re just about to cum.

 

“Daveed”, you hissed

 

He grinned at seeing how frustrated you were. He slid in two fingers as he looked at Rafa. Rafa sat on the couch, palming his cock. Having his eyes on you was doing something to you as well. You had to admit, it was turning you on. Your pussy clenched around Daveed’s fingers.

 

“You like having him watch you. Don’t you?”, he grinned cockily

 

You groaned as he curled his fingers. Rafa bit his lip, watching you near the edge again. He wanted to join in more than anything, but knew his place for now.

 

“Don’t take your eyes off of each other”, Daveed said as he glanced at his best friend then his girlfriend

 

He roughly rubbed your g spot as he sucked on your clit. With all eyes on you, you started wishing Rafa would come over and kiss you or roll your hardening nipples between his fingers. Anything to get you off.

 

You gasped when you saw him pull his cock out smearing precum all over his hand. He stroked himself quickly as if he were about to cum too. You grabbed Daveed’s curls tighter and rolled your hips, pressing your clit against his tongue.

 

You knew he wouldn’t join in, but the least you could do was give him a good show. Your legs tensed as you came. You could barely get a word out, you moans caught in your throat.

 

Rafa grunted as came, his cum landing on the coffee table. He threw his head back, trying to catch his breath.

 

“Fuck”, Daveed marveled

 

You finally noticed the warmth that was dripping down your thighs and your sudden lightheadedness. 

 

“You squirted”

 

The only sound in the room were your tired pants. You vaguely remembered mumbling about water before dozing off on the couch.

 

When you woke up, you were cleaned off and wrapped in a blanket. You were leaning into Daveed’s chest with your feet in Rafa’s lap. They were finally able to agree on what to watch, but it soon became background noise. 

 

“Look who’s up”, Rafa grinned

 

Daveed kissed your cheek, “Good afternoon baby”

 

“Why is it that every time we have sex on the couch, I fall asleep?”

 

“Because I’m that good?”, he smirked

 

“I bet you I’m better”, Rafa chimed in 

 

“No the fuck you’re not!”

 

“Yeah, I--”

 

“We’re not doing this again! Both of you get up”, you huffed as you made your way to the bedroom

 

They both smiled at each other before following you down the hall. 

 

The toys were still sitting where you left them on the bed. As soon as they stepped in, Rafa took his seat and you shoved Daveed on to the bed. 

 

You made him bend over, showing Rafa the plug you left in him. Rafa loved watching you pull the plug in and out of him, his hole still soaking wet.

 

“I’ve got to say, you should wear this more often”

 

Daveed shuddered. The plu would definitely make another appearance.

 

You went through your normal process of prepping him. When you curled your fingers into his prostate he tried to bite back a moan.

 

“Don’t be shy”, you cooed as you left a trail of kisses on his happy trail, “Let Rafa hear your pretty moans”

 

You pressed your fingers into him even harder and he moaned loud enough for the neighbors to hear. His body trembled as he begged you to fuck him as hard as you could.

 

“Aww come on (Y/N), give him what he asked for”, Rafa tsked

 

You pulled away from his cock with a pop and pulled your fingers out of him. Once you had your strap on secured around your waist and covered in lube, you sat on the corner of the bed.

 

“Come here”, you implored as he kissed you hungrily

 

He positioned himself above the fake cock, his back facing you. Rafa gasped as he watched his best friend slowly slide down on the toy. Once the toy bottomed out, he released a soft moan.

 

“Are you alright baby”, you asked as you kissed his back

 

“I’m good”, he slowly lifted himself up then slowly pulled himself back down

 

As he started to speed up, you grabbed his hips and started to fuck him. He threw his head back as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

 

Rafa grinned as he watched his friend slowly lose control.

 

“Damn Diggs. Who would have thought you got off on getting fucked with a toy? A fake cock at that”

 

Daveed groaned as Rafa continued.

 

“And you love it, don’t you? “, he jested as he pulled his hardening cock out once again, stroking it lazily

 

You began fucking him at the pace you knew he loved. His eyes never left Rafa’s as his mouth fell open.

 

“Wonder how you’d feel about having my cock in you instead”

 

Daveed squeezed himself tighter around the toy, almost letting out a scream.

 

“(Y/N)”, he begged, “I’m gonna cum”

 

He reached for his cock, but you slapped his hand away and he whimpered. 

 

“You can cum when Rafa does”, you admonished, “Are you close?”

 

“Almost. He can wait a few minutes”

 

“You think he can last?”, Rafa asked as his strokes became quicker

 

Daveed groaned as you talked about him as if he wasn’t there.

 

“He probably won’t cum until I touch his cock”

 

Daveed trembled.

 

“Is that what you want baby?”, his best friend teased, “You want (Y/N) to rub your fucking cock until you cum?”

 

Daveed bit his lip and nodded.

 

“I didn’t hear anything”, you quipped

 

“Neither did I. Guess he’ll stay plugged up without getting to cum”

 

“No!”, he gasped, “Please touch me”

 

He continued to slam himself down onto the toy, prepared for you to help him have an orgasm. Rafa’s body shook and you had a feeling he was close.

 

“I think he’s ready (Y/N/N)”

 

Rafa simpered as you stroked Daveed’s cock as quick as you could. His back arched as he threw his head back, nearly hitting you in the process. His entire body shook as he mumbled yes over and over. He fucked himself as hard as he could on the fake cock. His pants and moans filled the room until his body tensed. 

 

A broken moan pushed out of him as he came all over the floor. His body still trembling as you continued stroking his cock and rubbing his balls. Rafa watched the blissful look on his friends’ faces. He came hard as Daveed continued to moan, adding to the mess he already made on the floor.

 

“You have to get up”, you softly hummed

 

Rafa helped you get Daveed to move enough to get the toy out and safely put him on the bed. You both cleaned the mess up up off the floor, then you cleaned  a very compliant Daveed. At the moment his legs felt like jello and his brain was mush. 

 

Rafa pulled on a new pair of pants and closed his backpack.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow”, he smirked as he bent over to kiss Daveed

 

He was tired, but he gladly accepted. Rafa’s hand found its way to his curls as he pulled himself closer. Daveed allowed Rafa’s tongue to slip in and he sighed happily. They both pulled away with soft smiles on their faces. 

 

“And I’ll see you too”, Rafa smiled again

 

He put his hand on your waist and pulled you into kiss as well. He backed you into the bed until you both fell on to it. To your surprise, he slid his hand down to your clit, knowing you were already soaked. He nipped at your neck as you realized Daveed was watching the both of you, biting his lip. 

 

It didn’t take long for you to reach your orgasm. Your body trembled against Rafa’s as he licked his fingers. He gave you another searing kiss before pulling away with a satisfied grin.

 

“Tomorrow”, he winked as he let himself out

 

You and Daveed lay sprawled across the bed. Relaxed and having zero energy to get under the covers.

 

“Tomorrow”, you muttered as Daveed’s blissed out grin spread across his face


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daveed gets Rafa and the reader all to himself.

Daveed wondered how he could have gotten himself into such an enticing position. He was straddling his girlfriend’s lap, bent over while he kissed her. Rafa was behind him with two fingers sinking in to his ass.

 

(Y/N) sank her hand between his legs and stroked his cock. It was already covered in lube before they placed the cock ring on him. He thrusted into your hand, greedily trying to get all the attention he could get.

 

By the time Rafa had stretched him to four fingers, his face was buried in your shoulder as he moaned. 

 

Rafa spread lube over his cock before telling Daveed to lay on his side. You were in front of him as Rafa positioned himself behind him. Daveed lifted his leg up, allowing Rafa to slide in. Daveed was in love with the feeling. It was completely different than having a fake cock inside him. 

 

Rafa was pressed into Daveed’s back, leaving lingering kisses from his neck to his shoulder, nibbling on his earlobe. You stroked his cock, kissing the other side of his neck. Daveed’s mouth opened, yet nothing came out. Rafa slowly fucked his friend, nearly cumming because of how tight he was. 

 

You kissed him, tugging his curls so Rafa could have better access to his neck. His hand slipped in front of him and gently caressed his balls. With the way that Daveed squeezed himself around Rafa’s cock, he was grateful that he put on a cock ring as well.

 

He took his time with him, wanted to relish in the feeling of having fucking Daveed for the first time. He sped up his pace as he pressed his fingertips into Daveed’s hips. Daveed gasped as his cock twitched. Rafa made sure to shift his hips, making sure he hit his prostate.

 

He threw his hips back, meeting Rafa’s thrusts as best as he could. Your hand slipped between your thighs as you took in the scene before you. 

 

“You see what you’re doing to (Y/N)? All because of you”, Rafa groaned

 

Daveed looked back at Rafa begging him to kiss him, which he did happily. 

 

Your head landed on the pillow as your finger rubbed quick circles around your clit. Your moans were almost as loud as your boyfriend’s. When his eyes weren’t closed from the intensity of Rafa hitting him in just the right spot, his eyes were on you.

 

He could hear how wet you were as you slipped your fingers in.

 

“Fuck”, you moaned

 

He desperately wanted to be between your thighs. He wanted to be the one that made you scream. You moaned his name just to make sure you had his attention. 

 

Keeping your fingers between your legs, you kissed Daveed again and he whimpered against your lips. Rafa began to pull out of him, just as your felt yourself start to climax.

 

You fell on your back, still high from your orgasm. Daveed immediately jumps between your legs and roughly sucks your clit. 

 

Rafa watched as Daveed sat up so you could straddle his waist. You sank yourself down on his cock, wasting no time chasing another orgasm. His gripped your waist, thrusting in to you as hard as he could, barely breaking eye contact with you. 

 

You were laying limp against his frame, allowing him to set the pace. It didn’t take long for you to reach your second orgasm. Your body was still trembling after not having time to fully recover from your first orgasm.

 

When you fell into the mattress, Rafa was quick to kiss you hungrily. He thrusted different three fingers into you. He curled them as soon as he felt you tighten around him.

 

Your eyes flew open as you felt Daveed’s tongue return to your clit.

 

“No”, you mumbled, “I can’t”

 

“You can do it (Y/N). We got you”, Rafa encouraged

 

You tried not to focus on the tongue on your overly sensitive clit, yet you knew you loved it. The wetness between your thighs proved to be true. When Daveed wrapped his lips around your clit, you screamed. It didn’t take long for another orgasm to follow soon after.

 

They watched you shake, a panting mess on the bed as you tried to calm yourself down. 

 

“That was hot”, Daveed smirked as he rubbed your thigh

 

“We should do that again next time”, Rafa agreed

 

When you had enough energy, you pulled a new toy from out the drawer. You and Rafa both agreed on what you would be using it on Daveed the second you saw it in the store. It was an anal vibrator with a cock ring attached to it. In the middle was another ring to hold his balls.

 

Daveed’s eyes grew wide at the sight of it. 

 

“What is that?”, he marveled

 

“It’s just a vibrator, a cock ring, and a ring for your balls”, you said quickly 

 

“My what?” 

 

“It’s silicone. It won’t hurt at all. We’ll use plenty of lube” 

 

He relaxed as he sat back on the bed, agreeing to have the toy used on him. 

 

Rafa grabbed the lube and the rope from out of his backpack with a grin growing on is face. 

 

“We won’t tie it too tight. If it’s too much, do you remember what to say?” Rafa questioned

 

“Traffic lights”

 

“Good”, he said proudly 

 

He tied his hands to the headboard, not tight enough to dig into his skin, but enough to keep his arms still. You pulled off his cock ring, careful enough not to stroke his cock. Once he was lubed up, you covered the toy as well. The toy slipped in after you secured the cock rings around him.

 

Daveed groaned as Rafa turned the vibrator on. It barely brushed his prostate and he struggled to get what he really wanted. He dug his heels in to the bed and pushed his hips down to find some relief.

 

“Stop”, Rafa bellowed 

 

Daveed froze before smirking and doing it again. His best friend grabbed more rope and you both had to hold him down before each foot was tied to the bed. He groaned, realizing he was trapped.

 

“This isn’t fair”, Daveed wailed

 

“Awww is the baby upset he can’t cum yet?”, Rafa taunted, “Wait ‘til you see what’s next, then tell me what you think isn’t fair”

 

He kissed his friend on the lips, then headed to the bathroom to clean off his cock. 

 

“(Y/N)”, he begged, “Please--”

 

He cut himself off with another moan. You look up to see Rafa’s hand sticking out of the bathroom door, pressing the button on the remote to make the increase the vibrations.

 

Daveed cursed under his breath as he continued to struggle.

 

“We have a couple more things planned before you get to cum baby”, you cooed as you kissed his cheek tenderly, “Are you alright? What’s your color?”

 

“Green”

 

You started sucking his cock and by the time Rafa came out the bathroom, his cock was already hitting the back of your throat. He watched the scene unfold in front of him. When you called him and asked him to fuck his best friend, he was more than happy to do so. He wouldn’t dare lie and say he hadn’t thought about it before.  

 

He turned down the vibrations on the toy and Daveed visibly relaxed. You pulled yourself off of him, kissing him as if you haven’t seen him in months. He moaned into your mouth, sighing joyfully. Rafa gripped your hips and slammed himself into you. You broke away from Daveed and nearly screamed. 

 

Daveed watched helplessly as Rafa fucked you roughly from behind. This was one of your favorite positions with him and it always made you cum. You rested your head on his chest trying to keep yourself together. As Rafa rubbed rough circles against your clit, you kissed Daveed once again. The harder Rafa fucked you, the more your stomach pressed against his cock.

 

Rafa groaned as you took everything he gave you. He never saw this part coming. He knew he would get to fuck Daveed, but this was unexpected. Your pussy throbbed as you squeezed yourself around Rafa’s cock. He wrapped his hand in your hair and pulled your entire body up against his.

 

You yelped and moaned at the feeling, but hated that you were being pulled away from Daveed.

 

“(Y/N/N), isn’t there something you want to share with Daveed?”

 

When you could barely get out a response, he slapped your dripping pussy and continued to fuck you. Your body trembled before you could actually speak.

 

“Yes”

 

“What did you say you wanted us to do to you again? I can’t remember”

 

“I want you both in my pussy...at the same time”

 

Daveed couldn’t take his eyes off of you. He remembered that this was on your list, but he didn’t think you would want to do it any time soon. 

 

“You okay with that Diggs?”

 

“Fuck. Yeah”, he groaned

 

Rafa pulled out of you and allowed you to slowly sink down on to Daveed. Daveed began praising you for how wet you were. He felt the ropes loosening around his ankles until they were pulled away entirely. You leaned over to kiss Daveed and give Rafa better access. 

 

As you kissed and fucked him, Rafa slipped two fingers in. You moaned feeling yourself stretch around their cock and fingers. It hurt for a moment, but you knew you wanted more. Rafa took his time stretching you with four of his fingers. You were spent, laying on top of Daveed, moaning as Rafa pulled his fingers out. He grabbed your hips and slowly slid his cock in until he bottomed out.

 

You arched your back, pressing your chest into Daveed’s. Rafa didn’t move, gauging your reaction. You kept still as well, relishing in the feeling of being stretched by two cocks. When you begged him to start moving, his thrusts were slow. 

 

Daveed tried to move his hips as carefully as he could, trying not to hurt you. The stretch made you want so much more. You wrapped your arms around Daveed, pushing your tongue into his mouth. The sharp thrust of his hips had you melting into him. Rafa took his lead and thrusted a little harder than before. They set a pace where they were pushing into you at the same time. 

 

You dug your nails into Daveed’s shoulder as you softly bit his lip. He adored the sweet feeling of your mouth as well as feeling Rafa’s cock pressed against his in your soaked, warm pussy. If you could stay sandwiched between the two of them all night you would.

 

Rafa increased the speed on Daveed’s vibrator before he wrapped his arm around you to rub your clit. The room was filled with your heavy breathing and moans. There was no way you would last much longer.

 

As he rubbed your clit between his two fingers, you screamed as you came on both of their cocks. Daveed’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and Rafa shuddered behind you. They could feel your cum dripping down their cocks as they grinded against each other.

 

“Dammit”, Rafa groaned

 

Your face was in Daveed’s shoulder as you whimpered from the intensity of your orgasm. Rafa took his time pulling himself out of you. Slowly you pulled yourself off of Daveed and fell down next to him. 

 

Rafa untied both of his wrists, kissing and rubbing them just in case they were stiff. Daveed couldn’t bare to make eye contact with his friend especially when his cheeks started to burn.

 

“There’s no need to be shy now. I just had my dick in you. Hell, we both just had our dicks in your girl. No need to be bashful”, he smiled as he kissed Daveed’s cheek, “We’re not even finished yet”

 

Daveed quickly turned to Rafa and he pressed his lips against his. Rafa aimlessly moved his hand along the mattress until he found the remote. He increased the vibrations once more just so Daveed could moan into his mouth as he stroked his cock.

 

He needed a way to pass the time while you recuperated. He took his time exploring his friend’s mouth and quickly found out that Daveed enjoyed being dominated.

 

“You’re doing so good for us Care Bear”, Rafa whispered, right next to his ear, “You took my cock. You helped me fuck (Y/N). You made her cum. Twice”

 

He grinned as he continued listing all the things he’s done so far and watching Daveed squirm, clearly loving the attention. 

 

“You think she’s ready?”, Rafa asked while kissing his neck, “We both want to fuck you”

 

“(Y/N)”, Daveed weakly called, “Baby”

 

He tapped you with his leg to get your attention and you slowly sat up, taking in the the scene in front of you.

 

“I think he’s ready. Are you?”

 

“Yeah”, you grinned

 

The toy was thrown on the floor, Rafa began to finger Daveed’s ass, and you shimmied on the strap-on. Daveed smiled as you positioned yourself under him, seizing the moment to kiss you as soon as you stopped moving. 

 

The strap-on slid right into him. He moved his hips at a slow pace, taking his time fuking himself. As he kissed you, Rafa slipped his fingers inside him. Daveed melted into you. The stretch was new to him, but he knew he didn’t want to stop. Rafa worked his way into him until he bottomed out.

 

Daveed bit back a moan, trying to catch his breath. 

 

“Fuck. Please move”

 

You and Rafa figured which pace to set, both thrusting into Daveed at the same time. You tightly gripped his hips, slamming into him when you knew he was comfortable. Daveed screamed. His body shook and he was too close to cumming.

 

He cursed aloud, nipping at your neck, not knowing what to do with himself. Rafa stroked Daveed’s cock when he knew he was close. 

 

“You’re doing so good baby.”, you cooed, while kissing his cheek, “Taking both our cocks at once. You ready to cum?”

 

“Yes, please. I’m ready to--”

 

His orgasm hit him in the best way possible. His body trembled as he poured himself all over your stomach. When there was nothing left, he stayed on top of you, breath growing ragged.

 

You and Rafa continued at the same pace.

 

“So good for us baby”

 

He whimpered and let out a quiet thank you. Rafa relished in the feeling of Daveed tightening himself against him and the toy thrusting alongside his cock. It almost felt taboo being one of the two cocks in his best friend and getting off on it.

 

You kept up with his pace to make sure he came as well. Rafa shuttered as threw his head back. He came inside Daveed and kept thrusting until he had nothing left to give. Daveed loved the feeling of Rafa’s cum dripping out of him.

 

Everyone was trying to catch their breath, spent, laying on top of each other.

 

In due time, you pulled your cock out once Rafa pulled his out. Daveed fell over on the bed with a lopsided grin on his face. He was still on cloud nine.

 

“Care Bear?”, Rafa called

 

“Hmmm?”, he weakly responded

 

“You alright?”

 

“Mmmmm”, he sighed happily as he began to shut his eyes

 

“I’ll clean up a little, you can worry about getting him cleaned”, Rafa said to you, already picking the toys up off the floor

 

“How about we both clean and shower together. You should be apart of his aftercare too”

 

“You sure?”

 

“You played a big role in this. I’m positive”

 

You two cleaned up as best as you could with Daveed dozing off on the bed. 

 

Eventually you were all in the shower washing each other off in between gentle kisses and soft touches. Daveed grinned as Rafa pulled him in for another kiss while you kissed you back.

 

You and Rafa slightly panicked over making sure Daveed was alright, which he enjoyed thoroughly. It made him feel even more loved than before. You both took turns making sure he was warm and fed.

 

When you all rested on your new sheets, you smiled as Daveed began to fall asleep. He never stayed up too late. He was nestled between you and Rafa, loving that you two were still giving him even more kisses and occasionally kissing each other. 

 

“I like this...us...having you with us”, Daveed rambled as he started to yawn

 

“I do too”, you chimed in 

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes”, Daveed grinned

 

“You can join us any time and stay for as long as you want”

 

Rafa softened at the thought his friends welcoming him into their relationship and bed. He kissed you again before kissing Daveed who was already beginning to snore softly.

 

“I’d like that”, he said quietly as he cuddled his friend with a grin on his face

 

You all fell asleep with your arms wrapped protectively around Daveed. If there was any awkwardness, you all would worry about it in the morning. For now, you were all content in the little bubble you three created and it wasn’t going anywhere any time soon. 

  
  



End file.
